


When Backed Into A Corner

by Wu_Ling



Series: craving for the light [2]
Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: April Season, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/M, Smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wu_Ling/pseuds/Wu_Ling
Summary: It has been such a long time and Alice was ashamed to have forgotten how it felt to be on the receiving end of that smile. JnKnA, Joker/Alice.





	When Backed Into A Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Mockery was a colour Joker wore best.
> 
> Cross-Posted on Fanfiction.Net (The Last Deathly Guardian)

Mockery was a colour Joker wore best; flamboyant and garnish as his vivid jester clothes as well as subtle and lethal as the throwing knives he kept up his sleeves. That smile of his was bright as always - plastered on his face, stretching across so wide that he would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Why the troubled face, dear Alice?" Joker hummed, and this time around it was White who addressed her. He carelessly gestured at her with his pale, slender hands and she can't help but stare at it, flushed as she remembered the feel of the coarse pads of his fingers tracing her bare arms, awakening a trail of goosebumps, just a moment ago. "Am I not entertaining you enough?" he asked, lowering his voice an octave, the sound made her shiver slightly.

"T-That's not it." Alice tripped on her words as he edged forward into her personal bubble, too caught up in that pleasant smile that he always had for her. "It's just...um...I have errands to run! Yeah! So, I really need to get going, White-"

Alice stumbled backwards, the edge of the table digging painfully into her lower back. The cards fell and scattered messily on the ground; hearts, spades, clovers and diamonds watching her as she nervously looked for an escape.

A cornered mouse will always have the options to fight or flight. But it does not necessarily mean that either option would exactly work and unfortunately, Alice did not have the luxury to sit down and make a decision.

Joker playfully tilted his head, considering her. "Errands? But you just got here, Alice. Stay for a while, there's no rush in a timeless place like this. It's been too long since the last April season, let me entertain you."

Alice shivered at the slight predatory look in his eyes. "T-There's no need to do that! I'm really busy anyways, so maybe another time-"

Suddenly, Joker was caging her in with his arms on either side of her, that mischievous smile curled around his lips had her breathless.

"Such a dumb little miss," he whispered, his hot breath fanning over her lips. Alice met his ruby-eyed gaze, and Black stared back with a dark smirk. "You never had a choice."


End file.
